


Damn the Consequences

by Calacious



Series: January in February [1]
Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Divorce, Drinking, Drunk!Jim Gordon, Hangover is the prompt, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sexy! Clayface, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: His lips parted in an, o, because part of Jim’s brain still believed that his whiskey was speaking to him, and another part of him was losing itself in the dark pools of the eyes of the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen.
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Clayface
Series: January in February [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139471
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ficuary





	Damn the Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt on [feast for the fallen's Dragon Age 2021 prompt list](https://feastforthefallen.tumblr.com/post/638429731982901248/dragon-age-january-2021-lets-start-the-year?fbclid=IwAR1mmSW-JUAuySEs2ytet5SGMoww_Q6Kaf0egZnInr_8auFzUYNcnsc6D3Y): Hangover
> 
> I am unfamiliar with Dragon Age, but a friend found these prompts, and we decided to use them for other fandoms, which I hope is okay.

Jim sighed, and downed his whiskey in one go. It was his fifth of the night. He signaled the bartender for another. The man gave him a meaningful look, but poured him another whiskey and went to serve a pretty, young blonde who reminded Jim of his beautiful, now ex, wife Barbara. 

“She left me,” Jim told the whiskey. “I gave her everything, and she left me.”

He wasn’t expecting an answer, but stared hard at his drink when a rumbling voice said, “A handsome man like you shouldn’t be drinking alone on a night like this.”

The whiskey glass shook with the reverberations of the voice, and Jim blinked at it, mouth gaping open. He quickly closed his mouth and leaned closer to the glass, whispering, “You think I’m handsome?” to the whiskey.

A hand clapped him on the back, nearly sending him into the flattering glass of whiskey. It was accompanied by a booming laugh, and the whiskey in the glass sloshed over the edges. 

“I think I’ve had too much to drink,” Jim said. He closed one eye to peer at the whiskey, and then the other. He turned it this way and that, and then leaned in close to it again. “Did you hear me?” he asked the glass.

He frowned at the glass when there was no answer forthcoming, and sighed. “Not even you want anything to do with me. Figures.”

He downed the glass of whiskey, but before he could signal the bartender for another, a massive hand landed on his shoulder, and he was spun around to face a man who made Jim think of Batman, Harvey Dent (when he was still handsome and whole), Bruce Wayne, and every sexy man he could think of combined into one broad shouldered, firmly muscled package. His mouth fell open, and the Greek god smiled at him. Placing a finger under Jim’s chin, he closed Jim’s mouth for him. 

Blushing, Jim cleared his throat. He probably looked stupid. Frumpled. Shit-faced. 

He swayed on his seat, staring into the man’s, whose finger still held his chin in place, eyes. They were like two swirling pieces of coal with lively sparks. Jim felt a little dizzy as he watched the man move closer.

His lips parted in an, o, because part of Jim’s brain still believed that his whiskey was speaking to him, and another part of him was losing itself in the dark pools of the eyes of the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. He’d never kissed a man before (college an Dirk with the horn rimmed glasses didn’t count, because none of them were men at the time, they were boys playing at being men, the person sitting in front of him with the large hands that were now cupping his face - that was a man), but he leaned in and let the man’s lips touch his own. 

At first, the kiss is tentative. Jim’s eyes remain open for a split second before they flutter closed, and then he’s falling into an inky morass of lust and need, and Barbara and he have never kissed like this, not even on their best days. There’s a moan, and Jim isn’t entirely sure if it’s coming from him or the beauty whose tongue tastes like vermouth and something intangible. It’s heady, and Jim is dizzy, and he’s going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow morning, but he hopes that he won’t forget this kiss.

They part for breath. Jim’s is heavy, and his lungs feel like they’re on fire. He shivers, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. The beauty stares at him. He doesn’t look out of breath. His eyes sparkle, and Jim finds himself lost in them.

“Thank you, handsome,” the man says in his deep baritone, and if Jim was a swooner, he’d be swooning.

Swallowing, Jim blushes, and gestures toward the man. “You’re the handsome one,” he says.

The man smiles, and Jim’s heart races. He absentmindedly rubs the spot where his wedding ring used to be, and instead of missing it, he feels free for the first time in forever. He leans forward again, and the man brushes a kiss across his lips, and holds out a hand that Jim takes. 

“Take me home,” the man says, and Jim doesn’t even question it. It’s crazy, and he’s a damn fool, but fuck it. He’s always played things safe and he’s so fucking tired of playing it safe. He wants whatever it is this man is asking for, damn the consequences.


End file.
